


Всё, что мне нужно, это только любовь

by Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Drama, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Всё, что мне нужно, это только любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.

Рука с ножом и не дрогнет, лезвие держит горло, одно движение — и разойдётся кожа, а по шее Сэма потечёт кровь.

Дин хочет этого. Мечтает увидеть, как по напряжённой мышце побежит яркая струя, как соберётся в ямке на горле и стечёт по груди между волосками.  
Для этого, думает он, отвлечённо слушая ровный голос сирены, Сэма нужно раздеть.

Мысли Дина на удивление ясные. Он знает, что сейчас будет убивать Сэма, только ради того, чтобы этот сладкий голос не замолкал ни на секунду, чтобы он звучал только для Дина. Но в то же время Дин знает и другое.

Он знает, что никакая сирена не сравнится с Сэмом. Что Сэм для него — самое главное, большое и громкое, куда громче сиропного голоса, заполняющего уши и пробирающегося по венам к руке с ножом.

Сэм — это всё, что нужно Дину.

— Всё, что мне нужно, — шепчет Дин, касаясь губами мочки уха, — это только любовь.

Сэм вздрагивает и таки ловит лезвие. Металлический запах крови бьёт в ноздри, Дин щерится в предвкушении и толкает Сэма.

Они вцепляются друг в друга, обмениваясь ударами, как поцелуями. Сирена продолжает лить сладкий яд, но Дин не слышит ни слова. Сэм заполняет его — голову, руки, сердце. Дин ловит Сэма в «замок», заплетая ноги, и впивается в место, где цветёт надрез. Сэм под ним взвывает, выгибаясь. У него стоит, жаркая длина упирается Дину в бок. Не так, нет. Дин отбрасывает нож и хватается за ремень.

Сэм вертится, одновременно высвобождаясь из джинсов и мешая Дину раздевать его. Он скользкий от крови и пота, Дин ловит его и не может поймать. Но и Сэм не хочет вырваться, он жадно разбрасывает ноги, когда Дин, наконец, справляется с одеждой и не охает — воет, когда Дин сплёвывает ему в тёмную дырку.

Они никогда ещё не трахались так, наполненные чужой ненавистью. Дин чувствует взгляд сирены на своей спине, на том месте, где его член натягивает тонкую кожу Сэма. Сэм вцепился в плечи с такой силой, будто хочет вырвать Дину лопатки.

Они ненавидят друг друга, неистово, изо всех сил, Дин вдалбывает в Сэма свою ненависть, выливает её в каждой капле спермы, стискивает кулак на члене Сэма, выдаивая и его ненависть тоже.

Сирена промахнулась. Они и так ненавидят друг друга. Им не нужна чужая помощь.

Сэм кусает Дина за рот, зло улыбаясь.

— Всё, что мне нужно, — говорит он окровавленными губами.


End file.
